realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Diakk
Diakk, Varath Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 60 ft (12 squares) Armor Class: 20 (+3 Dex, +7 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+7 Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d12+1) Full Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d12+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Dance of weakening, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Spell resistance 17 Saves: Fort +11 Ref +8 Will +5 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 14 Skills: Balance +5, Bluff +5, Climb +4, Concentration +9, Hide +5, Intimidate +5, Jump +14, Listen +4, Move Silently +5, Perform (dance) +11, Search +2, Spot +4, Tumble +12 Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack Environment: Gray Waste of Hades Organization: Solitary or flock (2-16 varath and 2-12 carcene) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 7-12 HD (Medium); 13-18 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +3 This creature is tall and looks somewhat like a stork. Its face is vaguely humanoid with a long bill in the front. Instead of wings, it has a set of thin, clawed arms. Its feathers are short and of a ghastly color, and its legs, bills, and claws are a deeper, yet also hideous color. The diakka are the most common inhabitants of the Glooms of Hades. The other residents of the Gray Waste despise these large, flightless avian creatures. These predators are more organized than most creatures found on their home plane, and cannot tolerate erratic behavior. The diakka come in two types, the tall varath and the broad carcene. The two types comprise a single race, and any diakk flock is likely to contain a mixture of both in roughly equal numbers. Carcene, being both more powerful and more intelligent, are likely to lead any given flock, even though varath may be more numerous. Varath are known for their loon-like cries, while carcene make gobbling croaks and claws, and both of these creatures can be heard throughout the Gray Waste. Both types usually have feathers of sickening hues such as pea green with rusty red-orange, dirty yellow, or a mixture of purple, orange and pink. Their featherless parts are most commonly black, dark brown, maroon, or deep green. Diakka in a flock are neutral towards each other, not really caring for each other’s welfare, but avoid fighting each other. Flocks likewise avoid each other, for fear of attack. Diakka do not cooperate with most other creatures, although a night hag will sometimes take a single diakk as a guard or servant. A varath diakk is 8 feet tall and weighs 300 pounds. A diakk speaks Abyssal and Infernal. COMBAT Diakka are sneaky, devious, and cowardly in combat. They size up prey before battle, and only attack those who appear to be weaker than they. Diakka will use their ghost sound power to deceive opponents into thinking there are more of them whenever possible. The largest of the diakka will use their jump power to bound in and out of melee. When there are four or more diakka present, they will make use of their dance of weakness to subdue prey and make it easier to finish their victims off and feast upon them. Diakka are cowardly and fear death, and powerful opponents may appease them with the right sort of compensation. Dance of Weakening (Su): To use this ability, a group of at least four diakka must dance in a circle, making a hypnotic rhythm out of their screeching and croaking calls. At the end of 4 rounds of dancing, any creatures inside the circle of diakka are affected as if by a ray of enfeeblement (Caster level 10, save DC 15) for 10 rounds. Each diakk involved in the dance can attempt a Perform check to increase the save DC; every diakk that rolls a 20 or higher in Perform adds a +1 to the save DC. Spell resistance does not work against this power. Stunning, paralyzing, or slaying one of the diakka stops the dance. The save DC is Charisma-based (uses highest DC available). Spell-Like Abilities: 2/day – jump; 1/day – ghost sound (DC 12), ray of exhaustion (DC 15). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Originally found in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983, Gary Gygax) and Planes of Conflict (1995). Diakk, Carcene Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 8d8+40 (76 hp) Initiative: -1 Speed: 30 ft (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (-1 Dex, +8 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+11 Attack: Claw +12 melee (2d4+3) Full Attack: 2 claws +12 melee (2d4+3) Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Dance of weakening, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Spell resistance 17 Saves: Fort +13 Ref +5 Will +8 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 9, Con 20, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Balance +7, Bluff +9, Climb +3, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +5, Disguise +3 (+5 in character), Hide +7, Intimidate +5, Jump +16, Listen +9, Move Silently +6, Perform (dance) +14, Search +7, Spot +9, Survival +2 (+4 following tracks), Tumble +12 Feats: Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (claws) Environment: Gray Waste of Hades Organization: Solitary or flock (2-16 varath and 2-12 carcene) Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 8-16 HD (Medium); 17-24 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +3 This creature looks somewhat like an oversized pelican. Its face is vaguely humanoid with a short bill in the front. Instead of wings, it has a set of thin, clawed arms. Its feathers are short and of a ghastly color, and its legs, bills, and claws are a deeper, yet also hideous color. The diakka are the most common inhabitants of the Glooms of Hades. The other residents of the Gray Waste despise these large, flightless avian creatures. These predators are more organized than most creatures found on their home plane, and cannot tolerate erratic behavior. The diakka come in two types, the tall varath and the broad carcene. The two types comprise a single race, and any diakk flock is likely to contain a mixture of both in roughly equal numbers. Carcene, being both more powerful and more intelligent, are likely to lead any given flock, even though varath may be more numerous. Varath are known for their loon-like cries, while carcene make gobbling croaks and claws, and both of these creatures can be heard throughout the Gray Waste. Both types usually have feathers of sickening hues such as pea green with rusty red-orange, dirty yellow, or a mixture of purple, orange and pink. Their featherless parts are most commonly black, dark brown, maroon, or deep green. Diakka in a flock are neutral towards each other, not really caring for each other’s welfare, but avoid fighting each other. Flocks likewise avoid each other, for fear of attack. Diakka do not cooperate with most other creatures, although a night hag will sometimes take a single diakk as a guard or servant. A carcene diakk is 5 feet tall and weighs 300 pounds. A diakk speaks Abyssal and Infernal. COMBAT Diakka are sneaky, devious, and cowardly in combat. They size up prey before battle, and only attack those who appear to be weaker than they. Diakka will use their ghost sound power to deceive opponents into thinking there are more of them whenever possible. The largest of the diakka will use their jump power to bound in and out of melee. When there are four or more diakka present, they will make use of their dance of weakness to subdue prey and make it easier to finish their victims off and feast upon them. Diakka are cowardly and fear death, and powerful opponents may appease them with the right sort of compensation. Dance of Weakening (Su): To use this ability, a group of at least four diakka must dance in a circle, making a hypnotic rhythm out of their screeching and croaking calls. At the end of 4 rounds of dancing, any creatures inside the circle of diakka are affected as if by a ray of enfeeblement (Caster level 10, save DC 17) for 10 rounds. Each diakk involved in the dance can attempt a Perform check to increase the save DC; every diakk that rolls a 20 or higher in Perform adds a +1 to the save DC. Spell resistance does not work against this power. Stunning, paralyzing, or slaying one of the diakka stops the dance. The save DC is Charisma-based (uses highest DC available). Spell-Like Abilities: 2/day – jump; 1/day – ghost sound (DC 13), ray of exhaustion (DC 16). Caster level 8th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Originally found in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983, Gary Gygax) and Planes of Conflict (1995). Category:Outsiders Category:Inhabitants of the Gray Wastes